<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa Stayed up All Night by TheTarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242239">Oikawa Stayed up All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr'>TheTarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"S" Means Supercute!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they go to the same university</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"S" Means Supercute!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa Stayed up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403496">"S" 的意思是 Supercute!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr">TheTarr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio was invited for a field trip with Professor Ukai. They spent two days in the woods. When returned, Kageyama was covered in mud and bruises. There were moss crumbs hidden between his hair.</p><p>Even though Kageyama Tobio had been practicing running day and night, he was half-dead after such intense and prolonged exercise. As a result, he closed the door, went to his bed as his eyes closed. Oikawa Tooru was reading the academic papers at the same time. Immediately he grabbed the savage by the back collar: "It stinks, go shower first!"</p><p>"Oikawa-senpai..." pronounced Kageyama softly, struggling to open his eyes to look at him. Suddenly seeing something strange, Kagetama’s face went terribly pale. Oikawa frowned, "Just telling you to take a bath. Why that face?"</p><p>Kageyama asked in a rare horror, "Why are there eight twenty-centimeter-tall Hinata Shoyo doing group scrimmages on your table?"</p><p>Oikawa inhaled a breath of cold air. He and Kageyama... didn't get along well. Being roommates for half a year, it could be said that they were a model of maintaining social distance. At this moment, Oikawa couldn't care about this somehow cold-war and raised his hands to hold his roommate’s face. A moment later, Oikawa said in a complex tone mixed with one part sympathy and nine parts gloating, "Did Professor Ukai feed you mushrooms?"</p><p>They have the same major. In the past, when there was an opportunity of field study, Professor Ukai must have brought Oikawa with him. Since Kageyama Tobio came, it's never been his turn.</p><p>Ukai Ikkei is a seventy years old man with an iron stomach that can eat three hundred oysters. Kageyama, in his 23, without any inexperience, followed Ukai’s instructions and end up in a hospital with the help of Oikawa. Kageyama got a mild case of wild mushroom poisoning.</p><p>In the taxi, Kageyama leans his head against the window. When the car jolted, Kageyama's head jolted too. Oikawa looked at him, feeling it would be hurt. If it was not Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa would have asked him to lean on his shoulder. If it was Kageyama... Oikawa turned his head.</p><p>If Oikawa could find another living person, he wouldn't be wrapped in his pajamas and accompany Kageyama to the doctor himself. Tossed until 3:00 a.m., Kageyama Tobio finally got an IV. Oikawa sat in front of him, playing with his cell phone, two dark spots under his eyes: "My labor cost is expensive, 4000 an hour."</p><p>Kageyama seemed too dull to react, it took a moment before he responded in a low voice, "...I don't have cash with me, I can transfer money to Oikawa-senpai when we get back to the dorm."</p><p>The thumb that was sliding on the screen of Oikawa stopped for a moment. Was he really weak? Kageyama Tobio, who always acts like a hedgehog in battle. Oikawa had no idea that Tobio would be softened up one day. Oikawa fumbled his nose, feeling a little overwhelmed. It was as if he was acting as an asshole.</p><p>Making it even worse, Kageyama nasally added, "Thank you, Oikawa-senpai."</p><p>Tobio lowered his head. Oikawa blinked quickly. Wait, is Kagayama crying? Kageyama is far away from home, studying in this strange city. He doesn't usually seem to talk to anyone, and when he's sick, he's still by himself... In the past, Oikawa was only known to have trouble sitting still when he saw a girl cry. If Kageyama looked up, with gritted teeth and shedding tears....</p><p>The good news was that Kageyama only looked dispirited when he looked up, and on closer inspection there was a bit of redness around his eyes. Oikawa coughed twice uncomfortably, "The drip is done, let's go back."</p><p>........</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru! Why in my bed?"</p><p>The next day at dawn, a bird chirped outside the window, and Oikawa was awakened by Kageyama’s shouting. Last night, worried about Kageyama's fever, though extremely reluctant, Oikawa still sat on his roommate's bed and read the papers all night. Perhaps those papers was too obscure, Oikawa accidentally fell asleep next to Kageyama....</p><p>Sleeping soundly all night, Kageyama was alive and well and now his ears were red. He was busy tearing Oikawa's arms off his waist. The extra-wide single bed was small as a cookie for two big boys. Oikawa was very embarrassed to see this awkward posture between the two of them, and to alleviate the embarrassment, he awkwardly found words to say, "4000 an hour, Tobio-chan hurry up and transfer me the money!"</p><p>"Huh?!" Kageyama broke away from him and searched the floor for his slippers, answering resonantly, "Don’t talk as if I did something to you. Why don't you go grab it, Oikawa-senpai?"</p><p>Oikawa Tooru pointed at him "you.. you.. you!" for a long time, "Kageyama Tobio, my heart went soft when you were crying!"</p><p>"The last time I cried was when the men's volleyball team won the Olympics." Kageyama smirked, "Oikawa-senpai, stop watching DRAMA."</p><p>Oikawa jumped behind him, "That was 1972! Tobio-chan - YOU get back here!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>